


Taurus Academy

by Dark_Svengali (Svengali_Khan)



Category: Fairy Tail, Final Fantasy VIII, Justice League - All Media Types, Naruto, New Mutants (Comics), Teen Wolf (TV), X-Men - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Aries Academy, Leo Academy, M/M, Multiverse, Original Character(s), Polyamory, Scorpio Academy, Taurus Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svengali_Khan/pseuds/Dark_Svengali
Summary: Two mysterious beings set out to create their own universe, drawing different beings from all over the multiverse. As a result, they create one world with four different Academies based on the Zodiac signs of Aries, Leo, Taurus, and Scorpio. Because this universe is tailored, those who inhabit it are tailored, as well. All of the assembled young men are powerless (in the traditional sense) and all desire the company of other males (with some exceptions).Settle in and see how it all began.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Academies were created as a result of a commission I received where the person wanted to combine all sorts of characters from all sorts of fandoms and have them interact. As a result, Aries, Leo, Taurus, and Scorpio Academies were forged in my mind. These different places will be tagged as such to make further reading (and writing) easier. Character tags will be added to individual pieces, as they will change according to the pieces added.
> 
> There will be an overarching narrative, but nothing heavy and in-depth. For the most part, this is meant to be a fun place to come and read naughty adventures of some of your favorite characters. Please, feel free to make suggestions regarding character pairings and actions you might want to see. Who know what you may inspire!

"What is this place?"

In the vastness, the question did not carry far.

Beside the questioner, a second figure straightened his jacket, a special-edition Armani original. "It is a nexus, a place of convergence. Here, all things can come together without damaging any other realities. Things can grow and change."

"Evolve."

"In a way that's unique to the universe we create, yes."

"How do we do it?"

The second figure raised a hand. "Concentrate. Picture, in your mind, what you want to build." A field of gold formed around the figure's hand. "Your construct will be as detailed as your mind can imagine. Use your thoughts to shape this pocket of possibility to your will."

"What's the price of all this?"

The second figure pushed the golden light outward. "One you'll be all too willing to pay."

The first being put his hand on the second's. Together, they looked out into the void and it began to take sudden, deliberate shape. A sphere of black and gray began swirling, drawing in pieces of the cosmos. It became green, then blue, then a combination of all those things. Mountains appeared on its surface, along with valleys, fields, and forests. A dark city formed, teeming with all kinds of beings. A huge metropolis sprouted, full of noise and life.

Beautiful males sprang up, full of life and vitality.

A billionaire philanthropist emerged and decided to partner with a tech-company to finance the building of a school. A blind lawyer joined with a feisty first-year law student to form a powerful firm to help the underprivileged. From the clubs in this world's City of Angels, a young woman rose up to become a dazzling voice that would touch the masses. A dark-skinned beauty would leave her home on the plains to become a cover-model and powerful business woman. Things changed all over the surface of this new world and things began moving in very different directions.

"It is done," the second being told the first. "Our creation is fully formed."

"No powers, just the personalities," the first male said. "Normal men and women leading normal lives. A much simpler world, I think."

"They may not be the same as their counterparts but they may have the same predilections. Also, I have to caution you, what we have created are real beings. They are not dolls or puppets to be played with or manipulated. Remember this." The second male's pale green eyes turned red. "If you mistreat them, I will exact a terrible price from you."

*

A tall crane held the statue in place while half a dozen workers secured it to the tall brick base. More workers secured the plaque to the base. All around them, the clean-up crew had started moving the refuse into the appropriate recycling bins. Men and women worked together to get things done in the shortest amount of time possible.

Dressed in a black blazer, gray turtleneck, and a pair of gray slacks, the male without the sunglasses pointed to one part of the area. "That's going to be the perfect spot."

"I don't know, it's not going to be that big, Bruce."

"So, how big is it going to be, Tony?"

"You've been to my New York place. Think 'pool house', then double it."

"You're paying for it," Bruce said, running a hand through his hair. "I'll start the construction crews as soon as your check clears Metropolis National."

"You're a hard-ass, Bruce. You know my check will clear."

"Uh-huh, that's what you said when we started building on the last venture. You still owe me three million for the land."

The two men walked along the paved walkway toward where the statue was being secured. They paused to look up at it, then continued on their way. Down and around a circular walk, they talked about the campus and its continued expansion. Trees on either side blew in the breeze but kept the day's sunlight off of them.

"Still nocturnal, Bruce?"

"I prefer the shade is all. Some of us aren't as comfortable in the glaring spotlight as you."

"You mentioned Richard might be coming here to teach."

"He's mentioned it. I think it would be good for him. Gymnastics, swimming, maybe fencing," Bruce looked out at the dormitories. "He's good with mentoring the younger boys."

Ahead of them, coming down the connecting walkway, a dozen such boys ran toward them. All any of them wore were their trainers, white socks, and the traditional burgundy running shorts. All twelve had broken a sweat, all of them glistening in the afternoon sun. In unison, they passed the two billionaires.

"Hey, Bruce," a blond boy called out, waving as he passed.

"Cloud," Bruce said, nodding.

"Hey, Mr. Stark!" Another of the boys called out as they passed.

"Peter," Tony said, also nodding.

From behind the dozen runners, a firm voice called out. "Less fraternizing, more running, gentlemen!" As he passed, the blond coach gave both men a brilliant smile and a wave of his own. "Morning, Bruce. Tony. Good to see you."

"You, too, Barry," Tony responded, looking over the rim of his sunglasses. "Looking _very_ good."

The brunette watched the boys disappear around the corner of the trail. His eyes lingered on their coach, taking in the firm body and dense blond hair on his chest. Even after they had disappeared, he was slow to turn back.

"Come on, we still have to check in on the main buildings."

*

One by one, the class of twenty-two students filed into the open classroom. Their chairs were arranged in a circle around the room, the teacher's desk completing it. In front of this desk, a broad-shouldered brunette stood cleaning his glasses.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, not together, gentlemen," he said as two of the boys took seats side-by-side. "Let's put Mr. Olsen between the two of you, this morning."

The others began taking their seats.

"Mr. Kinneas, if I have to ask you to remove the hat before coming in, again, I will confiscate it for the remainder of the period." The teacher's reprimand was not harsh but it was firm.

"Sorry, Mr. Kent." The student said, sweeping aside his duster as he sat down. He then removed his black cowboy hat and placed it next to his book bag. "Habit."

"One you might want to break," the teacher said with a smile. "Please, take our your reading assignment and open to the last page. We'll begin there and read to the beginning. I'm thinking we'll start with Mr. Guthrie. Take the last paragraph and read until I've told you to stop."

"Uh…sir…I, uh…well…I've lost my book. I think it's with my letterman's jacket and both are locked up in the library."

"The library? Then why not ask Mr. Giles if he's seen it?"

"Because Guthrie is afraid of Mr. Giles," a dark-haired student answered, leaning back in his chair. His white dress shirt strained over his lean, muscled chest. "Aren't you, Sam?"

"You just better hush up, now, 'berto! I ain't scared of nobody!"

"Please, don't use _ain't_ , Sam," the teacher said. "Use Mr. Drake's book, for now. Last paragraph, please? Then, Mr. Drake, you take the previous one when he's finished."

Rail-thin Sam Guthrie gave one last look to the Brazilian Roberto DaCosta before beginning to read. His voice was unmeasured and clumsy but had an even and comfortable tone. When he finished, Tim Drake picked up the piece and read his own paragraph. The teacher called on other students and they went this way until they had reached the first part of their reading assignment. Mr. Kent walked around the circle, eyeing them all with an expectant teacher's glance.

"Do we know the intent, gentlemen?"

One white-haired boy raised his hand. "To show the futility of wishful thinking without purposeful action. It's a common theme in this kind of story."

"Thank you, Mr. Kessler. Anyone want to expound?"

Toward the side of the class, near the door, a larger boy pulled at his burgundy school jacket. His black tie was already loose around his thick neck. His broad chest pulled at the buttons of his shirt. "Tommy done thinks he gots this whole thing figur'd out, Mr. Kent."

Clark slipped his hands into his pockets and looked at the boy. "Please, enlighten us all, Mr. Terror."

Standing, the broad-bodied boy got out of his jacket. Both of his arms were bare up to the shoulder, as he had ripped the sleeves off his shirt. He held his hands out in a grand gesture. "Okay, see, this little girl was done unhappy with living her aunt and uncle. Maybe it was 'cuz she done did ever'thang there was to do in little ol' Kansas. Maybe she wanted to see the world. Whatever. Anyway, she done forgot that they was her family! Family was what made her happiest and she didn't even know it. It took being whirled up in a cyclone and dropped down in Little-Person Land for her to know she was lookin' for something she had all along."

"Watching the movie again, are we, Tommy?" One of the boys asked, prompting snickers from others around him.

The larger boy's neck turned a pale pink. "Only movie Tommy done watched is the one where you got naked for half the football team and—"

"All right, gentlemen," the teacher interrupted. "Your assessment of the text is very astute, Mr. Terror. I'll be awaiting your essay with some excitement."

Soon after Tommy took his seat, Clark came to the center of the room and drew their attention back to him. They all took their notebooks out and began to take notes. This was how they finished their class time. At its end, they gathered their things and started filing out into the hallway.

"Mr. Terror," Clark called, sliding one hand into his pocket. "Hold up a minute, please?"

Tim edged by the broad blond, making a deliberate effort to nudge him. "Staying after class again, Tommy? What is that, three times this week?"

The blond swiped a hand along the razor-cut side of his head. "Jealous, Drake?"

"Come on, Tim," a dark-haired boy with glasses said, coming up behind him. "Let's leave Brains to do whatever it is he does for Mr. Kent."

"Stay a little later after swim practice, today, Potter! Tommy'll show you what it is Tommy does for Mr. Kent that keeps him coming back for more!"

The two brunette boys left the room. Before they did, however, Harry glanced back at Tommy. On a whim, he gave the broad boy a hopeful smile. Tommy smiled back. When the room was empty, the blond turned back to his teacher. Clark was already walking around the back of his desk to the room's only other door. He opened it, indicating the office within. Tommy put a spring in his step as he crossed the room. Both he and his teacher were already unbuttoning their shirts.

*

_"The_ _Iwatobi Swim Club_ _is our biggest competition this year."_

A semicircle of Speedo-clad swimmers groaned at the mention of the swim club. They all knew more than just the name, they knew the individuals making up the team. Leaning into his teammate, Natsu made a grand gesture with one hand.

"Don't worry, Coach Curry, we'll wipe the pool with those bottom-feeders!"

The coach put both hands on his trim hips. "You said that last year and they walked away with their division trophies and a spare for congenial behavior."

"It was Kent's fault!" Natsu said with a grin. "All that hotness isn't supposed to be knifing through the water! It's supposed to be cruising through like a big, hunky shark!"

"What are you saying, flame-brain?" Conner asked, bristling. "You saying I shouldn't be on the team?"

"Easy, Con-Man, I'm not saying that." Natsu pushed off from his teammate and crossed to where Conner stood. He touched the back of his hand to the brunette's lower stomach. I'm saying, with your body and the power it packs, you should be on the swim team, not the diving team."

"I made the team same as you, Dragneel! I'm not going anywhere!"

"What if we made you co-captain of the swim team?"

Conner's head jerked around to where Tim Drake stood. "You want me off the team, too?"

"Not off the team, just on a different branch. You'd still practice with us," Tim smiled. "But Natsu is right. Us lean and wiry guys could use someone like you, someone with power in their body."

Natsu's hand dipped to the top of Conner's bright blue Speedo. "You could try a few practices with us and see how things work out."

Unsure, Conner looked to his twin, who stood behind Tim. Match made a gesture only they understood. Conner looked down at the hand now brushing the front of his suit. He looked into Natsu's warm, black eyes and felt himself sway a bit. The hand turned and eased over the mound of his swimsuit and gave it a few easy caresses. Natsu smiled up at him.

"What do you say, Con-Man? Give it a try on the swim team, okay?"

Match leaned forward and draped his muscular arms on Tim's shoulders. He nodded his acceptance, hoping it would seem like encouragement. Conner looked at the coach, who still stood with his hands on his hips. Light from the open skylight shone down on the thicket of gold curls on the man's chest. Conner's eyes drifted to the bulge in the coach's orange Speedo.

"Yeah…okay," he heard himself say. "I'll try a few practices."

Natsu's hand closed a little tighter. "That's my Con-Man! You won't regret it!"

The team began cheering. Coach Curry shook his head, a small smile coming to his lips. After a while, he held up one hand, quieting the boys. "Okay, we're going to accept this shift in positions, for now, but I'm going to be assigning you all different swimming and diving schedules so you're not competing for pool time against one another. To manage this, I've brought in some help."

On cue, the doors to the back of the swimming hall opened. Through them walked two lean, very toned older males, each in a distinctive Speedo. On the left, a dark-haired, pale-skinned beauty with a mop of dark curls gave the boys a dazzling smile. He brushed a hand over his lower stomach, his fingers grazing the top of a bright red Speedo with black and white wave-like slashes on it. On the right, clad in a black Speedo with a bright blue bird-like emblem on it, the second gave a wave as he came forward.

"Oh…crap," Tim muttered, recognizing the male on the right. "Big Brother is watching."

Match signed, "Hello!"

"I'd like you boys to meet Coach Grayson and Coach Garth. They will be overseeing all of your water-related activities apart from the main team exercises." Coach Curry said, his hands back on his hips. "The lowerclassmen will practice in the morning with Coach Garth. Upperclassmen with Coach Grayson in the afternoons. Then, on weekends, we'll switch up."

"Hot," Match signed with a smile. "Can't wait to get in the water!"

Coach Grayson signed back, "Glad to see you're excited."

"After this next week, if we need to restructure the teams, I expect you all to be as willing to do so as Conner is." Coach Curry smiled. "Boys, enough, already. Save it for the showers."

Natsu smiled up at Conner before taking his hand away from the full pouch of the taller boy's Speedo. "Yeah, okay, coach. We'll do that." Leaning in, he lowered his voice. "Last stall on the far right. We'll at least have some privacy."

Nodding, Conner watched with a smile as the pink-haired boy strode back to his place in line. A lot of the others snickered at his obvious bulge but neither Natsu nor Conner cared. Both of them were looking forward to the whistle-blow at the end of practice.

Coach Grayson and Coach Garth were pulled into a strong, bear-like hug by Coach Curry. "This year, we're going to give _Iwatobi_ _a good trouncing!"_

_As the team cheered, Coach Grayson and Match made a very special connection._

_*_

_From the top of the bleachers, two lanky teens watched the action on the field. Leaning on one another, the smaller of the two grinned. "Coach Grant, man."_

_"I know," the other answered, giving his friend a nudge. "Those legs!"_

_"I don't know about Coach Stone, though. He seems like a hard-ass."_

_"Looks like he_ _has_ _a hard ass, to me!"_

_"What are they doing with this team, Monty?" The smaller's grin faltered. "Looks like they're doing ballet out there!"_

_"It's choreographed warm-ups, Jasper. Don't you pay any attention at the pre-practice meetings?"_

_"I pay attention, all right."_

_Monty ruffled his roommate's dark hair. "Leering at Coach Grant is not paying attention."_

_"Depends on who you ask."_

_"Jordan! Green! Get down here!" The coach in question shouted, waving them down._

_Once they reached the field, the entire football team had gathered around both Coach Ted Grant and Coach Victor Stone. Both men wore tight white tank tops and skimpy nylon black shorts. Plain white jockstraps were visible through the thin material, and almost everyone on the team stared, at least for a few minutes._

_Coach Grant surveyed his team, drawing their eyes back to his rugged, handsome face. "All right, gentlemen, there are thirty of you and twenty-two spots on the main football team. Those of you who are also on the wrestling team need to consider how much time you will be spending in the gym versus how much time you'll have in the classroom."_

_"One does not substitute for the other," Coach Stone picked up. "You will maintain a 3.0 average in all of your classes or you will not participate on either team."_

_"No exceptions, coach?" A voice from the middle asked._

_"None, Uzumaki! Don't pull any of your usual shit or you'll be off the team before you make it!" Coach Grant glared at the boy with the spikey-blond hair. "Get me?"_

_Naruto grinned. "I'd like to."_

_The man rolled his eyes. "More focus, gentlemen! Strip down!"_

_All around him, the potential footballers began taking off their heavy pads and dropping them onto the field. Some even took off their cleats, leaving their feet bare. A few even stripped out of their tight white uniform pants, ridding themselves of knee and shin padding. Never one to be shy about himself, Naruto stripped down to his white jockstrap, proud to show off his pale skin and perfect musculature._

_"Pair up with Inuzuka," Coach Stone directed, pointing to a brunette with spiked hair and a black headband holding it out of his eyes. "Run the first set of drills, then do a few sprints."_

_Kiba Inuzuka smirked at Naruto as they began. "Don't fuck it up, your fan-club is watching."_

_Following the thumb Kiba threw over his shoulder, Naruto noticed the six cheerleaders leering at them. Most were gymnasts but the two on the end lived for cheering at the various games. Neither waved but they made their admiration quite clear._

_"Hummel has a thing for you," Kiba snickered. "I don't know what Pierce is looking at."_

_"Kurt isn't looking at me, you moron." Naruto hooked his own thumb toward the beefy, half-naked athlete near them. "He's leering at Karofsky. He's always leering at Karofsky."_

_Both felt heavy hands on their shoulders at the same time. "If you're both finished leering at the cheerleaders, could you run the plays?"_

_"Sure, Coach Stone," Kiba said, turning back to his opponent. "Ready, loser?"_

_As Naruto moved into position, Coach Grant went to where Monty and Jasper were writing down the vital statistics of the players on the field. He hooked Jasper around the neck and pulled the boy close. The man leaned in, so close Jasper could smell the lingering aftershave and fresh sweat clinging to the muscular frame._

_"I think Monty can handle things for a while," the man growled. "What about helping me with the equipment locker?"_

_"We just cleaned that out last—"_

_"It isn't about cleaning, boy." Ted's hand closed over the Jasper's swollen crotch. "You been staring a hole in me since you got here. I'm offering you a chance to do something about it."_

_"Y-yeah…okay."_

_Still holding to the boy's neck, Coach Grant began walking toward the edge of the field. "Vic, you can handle the drills. I'm going to have a word with one of our team managers."_

_"Just the one?" Monty asked, hopefully._

_Coach Grant held out his other burly arm. "Let's go, boy."_

_Dave Karofsky pulled on the waistband of his jockstrap as he moved in closer to his drill opponent. Over the other's shoulder, he watched Coach Grant and the two team managers walk toward, then disappear inside the equipment shed._

_"Hey? Remember me?"_

_"Yeah, Mahealan, I remember you." Dave said, refocusing. "Do you remember this isn't lacrosse and that you're facing off against a real man?"_

_"Cute."_

_Danny rushed forward. One arm hooked around Dave's waist and the momentum of his charge carried the larger boy to the ground. In one fluid movement, Danny straddled him, locking his knees in place. He leaned down and gave the disgruntled footballer a playful kiss._

_"You need to keep your mind in the game, Karofsky. Otherwise, someone's going to have you on your back, making you like it."_

_"Yeah, yeah…let me up."_

_Danny crossed his arms over the boy's chest. "You really want me to?"_

_Before the pinned boy could answer, Coach Stone appeared behind Danny. "While this looks like a lot of fun, let's get to the drills, guys."_

_"Sure you don't want to join in, coach?" Dave asked, bucking his hips._

_"Maybe later," Coach Stone answered, helping Danny up. "Okay, let's run the plays."_

_*_

Jay followed Carlos along the corridor. Harry and Seamus followed them. Somewhere toward the back of the small group, Neville and Gil lingered with Aiden and Ethan. Just outside the large auditorium, Carlos held up his hand, stopping the others. He turned the doorknob and eased the door open. Sounds from the stage carried up into the seating and out into the hallway. Carlos smiled. Jay smiled. Harry and Seamus got in close enough to hear what was going on. Gil and Ethan came in closer, as well. Aiden and Neville turned to make sure they hadn't been followed.

"What do you think they're doing down there?" Jay asked, pushing back his long dark hair. "They missed the entire rehearsal."

Harry moved closer, nuzzling Jay as he did. "I think we all know what they're doing. They've been in there since first period, eh."

"Could you back up, Hook?" Jay asked, nudging Harry in the stomach. "Not all of us want to cuddle up next to you in a dark corridor."

Aiden and Ethan moved onto either side of Harry. "We do."

From the other end of the hall, a voice boomed. "What are we all doing out of class?"

"Oh, hell," Carlos groaned.

" _Oh, hell_ doesn't answer the question, Mr. De Vil. What are we doing out of class?"

Running a hand through his whitish hair, the young boy turned to face his teacher. "We wondered where Tadashi and Sebastian have gotten off to."

"Wherever Mr. Hamada and Mr. Valmont are should be none of your concern." The teacher came down the hallway in a confident stride and an easy swagger. "All eight of you will be serving detention with me, this afternoon. Bring a pen."

"Detention?" Neville asked, bringing his gaze up. "What for, Mr. Lockhart?"

Gilderoy Lockhart waved one hand toward the stage. "Spying on your fellow thespians, evading a clear summons to return to your studies, and because I think time together will help you be less distracted when it comes to the actions of others."

Harry's crooked smile crept into his handsome face as he comprehended the teacher's words. Even if the others didn't get it, he knew they would be doing more than just the typical team-building exercises. He stepped out from the alpha twins toward his teacher, who turned toward him. They looked at one another for a few long minutes before the younger spoke.

"Aye, you can sign me up right away. I'm ready to walk the plank, sir!"

Professor Lockhart put a gentle hand to Harry's face. "Always so eager, Mr. Hook."

"Aye! Always eager!"

Ethan and Aiden began the procession down the hall. Neville, Seamus, Gil and Carlos fell into step behind them. Jay and Harry were reluctant to follow until their teacher waved them on. Professor Lockhart waited until the others disappeared around the corner. Then, he went to the door and peeked inside the auditorium. Two half-clad males moved against one another in the center of the stage. Smiling, he watched as they changed positions. The tall and lean Sebastian Valmont went against his public nature of being tough and hard. Instead, he made slow, gentle thrusts with his narrow hips, causing Tadashi Hamada to sigh in contented pleasure. After a while, the professor closed the door against his own desire to watch them to completion. After all, he needed to set the example, not buck it. His impressionable students were always watching.

*

Standing behind the stocky upperclassman, the teacher reached around to press the center of the boy's stomach. "You need to work on your posture or you'll keep missing."

"I'm trying, Mr. Queen. It's hard to get everything together."

"You just have to concentrate. No matter what is going on out here, you have to stay inside your head and focus on your target."

Trying to do just this, the ginger male pulled back on the bow. The arrow and his line of sight aligned. He tried very hard to shut out the feeling of the man's hand on his lower stomach and the warmth of his breath on his neck. Instead, he pointed the tip of the arrow just a hair downward before letting go of the string. With a thrumming sound, the arrow flew through the air and hit its mark.

"Great job, Mr. Weasley."

"Thank you, Mr. Queen."

"If you would collect the arrows from the targets for me, we'll call it a day."

Percy propped his bow up before going to do as he had been asked. The other eleven boys in the class did the same. Oliver Queen retrieved his shirt from one of the tall field poles. Running a hand through his thick blond chest hair, he came around the archery stance stations to address them.

"You all did an excellent job. I'm not going to torture you all by making you wait for the announcement this afternoon. Myself and Mr. Harper have been watching you all this week and I think we've come to a few decisions."

Near the others, Roy Harper raised his hand in greeting to them all. Without a shirt, as well, he seemed to gleam in the afternoon sun. His entire body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat and his skimpy red shorts did little to hide what swelled in his crotch.

"Based on your average scores for the semester, we're awarding first captain to Adam Fite. You've improved so much since the beginning of last year, you deserve it."

The other clapped as the shirtless dark-skinned boy raised a victorious hand. A few of the others gave him supportive and good-natured slaps to the back and punches to the shoulder. When the din quieted, they turned their attention back to their coaches. Percy collected the last of the arrows.

"Second captain, the one to pick up the slack for away-competitions and such, is Brian King."

"Me?" The blond youth asked, surprise showing on his face. "A-are you sure? I mean…I'm the youngest person on the whole team and I'm just nineteen. What if—"

"King! Stow it! You're second-captain."

A pink flush spread over the boy's cheeks as he turned toward his teammate. Uryuu Ishida gave him an enthusiastic thumbs-up. The other members of the team cheered again. Percy joined them, replacing the spent arrows in their designated place. He offered a sportsman-like handshake to Brian, who grasped his forearm in return.

"Congratulations, mate. You deserve it." The ginger said, pushing his glasses up onto his nose.

"That means a lot. Thank you."

Roy pitched himself from his seat. "We're going to do one full lap of the field before heading in. Captains, lead your teams."

As the boys broke into two sets, Percy held back. He turned to face the instructors, his own face pink. Roy and Oliver exchanged glances. Crossing one arm over his chest, he clasped his upper arm. A strange contortion came to his awkward body. Oliver put a heavy hand on his shoulder. Roy just smiled at him. They both knew what he was going to say next.

"I'm not sure why I'm still here. I can't hit the bullseye, at all."

"You keep trying," Roy said with a supportive smile. "You don't give up. That's why you're still here. Just like King, we see potential in you and want you to see it, too."

"You've come so far, we can't wait to see how much further you'll go." Oliver clasped the boy's shoulder. "Take the rest of the afternoon to practice, if you want. You'll have the field all to yourself and you can get in as much time as you need."

Roy beamed. "I'll stay and help you with your form."

Percy's hopeful gaze grew determined. He went to where he'd left his bow and picked it up. Roy stepped in beside of him and put a hand to his stomach. "Tighten here so you're breathing is less shallow. You have to take a deep breath and let go of the shaft as you breath out."

Percy smiled. Roy chuckled. Then, they turned back to the bullseye. Percy notched an arrow and pulled back on the bow. The release was slow and the arrow missed the center but it got close. Oliver put his shirt over one shoulder and stepped up on the other side of the ginger boy. He put one hand on his lower back, the other on his torso.

"See the arrow hitting the mark. Picture how its trajectory looks."

"You'll get it, Weasley. Just slow it down and take your time."

The next time Percy drew back, each of the man steadied his body. His second release and the arrow was much closer to the center than before. He smiled as he reached for the third arrow. Both Roy and Oliver stayed, both committed to helping him improve and reach his goal.

*

The headmaster let himself into his office. A large oval room, it had a fireplace and an oval desk, two long couches, and rows of inset books on either side of the room. A bank of windows in front of the door let in the coming evening light. After hanging his suit jacket on the rack, the man crossed over to the window and stared out into the last of the day. He loosened his tie and pulled at the first few buttons of his shirt. A thick mat of dark chest hair reflected in the glass. The hair on his head was long-gone. It was almost ironic to see the thickness reflected back at him.

A knock.

"Come in, Douglas."

A slender blond came into the office. Dressed in the uniform of Taurus, he crossed the room and stopped at the desk. His clammy hands hung at his sides as he took in a deep, nervous breath. He stared at the man's reflection in the glass.

"He's going to be fine, professor."

"Is he?" The man asked, releasing another button. "I'm afraid I don't share your optimism."

"But, the two of you have been friends for years. You know he's not a bad person."

"He's not a bad teacher. I have no idea what sort of person he is, now." He finished unbuttoning. "In fact, I don't know what sort of person a lot of us are."

Douglas Ramsey came around the desk and helped the man out of his shirt. "Sir, if we're here and not where we are supposed to be, does this mean we're powerless?"

Charles Xavier put one hand to the boy's face. "You raise an interesting question. I'm not sure we are not exactly where we should be. It could be, we are all created for this very existence."

"But we have counterparts in other realms of existence," Doug said, understanding. "Who would have the power to do this?"

"Any number of cosmic beings." Charles leaned in and kissed the younger male.

"What do we do, then?"

"What we're doing right now," the older male said. "Live in the moment."

Doug felt himself leaning into the professor. "Do you think…anyone else here…has…powers?"

"Since this realm is uncharted, I would say, it's possible." Charles put a finger over the younger man's mouth, silencing his next question. "Let's finish this encounter before Eric arrives, shall we? There will be plenty of time for questions, then."

With a smile, Doug sank to his knees on the carpet. "Yes, Professor."

*

A pale moon rose over the horizon beyond the sprawling campus. Grayish clouds striped its face. Rain would come later in the night. In the middle of a grove of trees, just at the edge of Taurus Academy, a slender male slid out of his burgundy blazer. He let it fall to the ground and started unbuttoning his shirt. His tie was in the hands of the other male facing him.

"You don't believe in that stuff, do you?"

The male holding the tie smiled. "Some of it sounds plausible."

Clear eyes narrowed with careful suspicion. His shirt slid from his shoulders. "Come on, Derek. You don't believe in werewolves and boogey men, do you?"

Naked, the larger male came close, then tossed the tie around the other's neck. He leaned in and nuzzled the leaner boy. "I don't know, Stiles. Even in this world, there are things we just don't quite understand." As he kissed the slender male and watched his eyes flutter closed, Derek's own eyes glowed a brilliant red.

*


	2. Gray Skies Pink Sighs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Taurus Academy, Gray and Natsu learn some very important truths about one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's focus is on Gray and Natsu with some unexpected Taurus student guest-stars.

Morning came just as it had the day before. Lying on his stomach, he reached over and turned the alarm off before it could sound. Deeming it too early to get out of bed, he decided on another round of his favorite game. Rolling onto his side, he touched the center of his chest, letting his fingers play in the deep indention at the bottom of his pecs and the top of his abs. Years of diving and gymnastics left him with a hard core and harder muscles. The tips of his fingers trailed those muscles, curving under his pecs. The quiet thrill this gave him caused him to shiver.

_You are one hot fucker_ , Gray Fullbuster, he told himself, allowing his body to fall onto his back. Trailing fingers slipped over the first set of eight tight abs and into the deep furrow separating them. Years of diving and gymnastics made sure no part of his body was soft. Following the furrow down to his navel, he got a special sort of thrill at the tender touch.

He brought his legs up, planting his feet in the mattress. Both hands slid into the insides of his thighs, his thumbs framing his beginning morning erection. Through the frame of his muscular calves, he spied his roommate asleep on top of his covers. In the harsh light of morning, Natsu's lean body was all one beautiful shade of pale peach. The slope of his shoulders eased into a gentle curve which led to the full globes of his perfect ass.

Gray's eyes lingered on the deep indentions just above Natsu's cheeks. At the same time, he ran his hands along the insides of his own thighs. When the tense muscle responded, he took great pleasure at seeing his erection grow without even touching it. Natsu brought one knee up, tightening his pert cheeks and deepening the dimples just over them. Gray angled his body so his hard cock was in line with the dark crease of his friend's ass.

Bringing his thumbs up to his nipples, he grazed each of the pink tips. A jolt of pleasure shot through his whole body. Down the deep furrow of his abs, he watched each muscle group tense. _Just look at yourself, hot fucker! Half of Taurus Academy would give you anything you wanted for a chance to touch this perfection_. He pictured several people touching his chest, putting their mouths on his nipples, and dragging their grubby hands down the deep channel of his abs. _Let 'em suffer, the peasants_. He smiled, feeling how his lower stomach jerked when he grazed it.

Over the ridged plane of his stomach, he let his fingers play over his pale flesh and hard muscle. While he touched himself, he flexed his legs, thrilled to see his hard calves bulge. Even the tips of his toes caught his attention. _Perfection. That's what you are. Sheer – fucking – perfection_.

On his own bed, Natsu brought both hands up under his pillow, opening his armpits and exposing the fine curls of salmon colored hair matching that on his head. Gray watched from between his legs, his cock moving forward like the needle of a sensitive instrument. Natsu spread his legs, opening his cheeks. Gray smiled. _An invitation if I ever saw one._

This thought brought Gray up onto his knees. From this vantage point, no part of Natsu's beautiful body was unseen. Gray slid one hand down into the hollow of his thigh while the other curved over his own asscheek. A gentle squeeze sent a shiver through him. Between his legs, his cock swayed, streaming long silver threads of pre-cum all over the bed. Natsu groaned, then drew his legs up under his body. He tucked in his arms, as well, almost as though he were cold. Perfect position to fuck you senseless.

Lazy fingers grazed the underside of his cock as he formulated the picture in his mind. Squeezing his asscheeks, he thought of how easy it would be to slide into Natsu's perfect ass. _You'd beg for it, too, you cocktease_. _You'd beg me to use your ass for my own personal fuck-toy. I might even do it, if you were lucky._ His hand continued moving along the underside of his cock. _The more you begged, the slower I'd go_. The more complete the picture became in his mind, the more determined his hand became. He never increased his pace, but he did increase the pressure he put on squeezing his asscheek. Natsu sighed in his sleep and Gray incorporated this sound into his fantasy. _Beg for it, bottom boy! Beg for the Fullbuster treatment on your unworthy ass. You'll do more than sigh, I can promise you_.

The full length of his cock responded to the fantasy, the easy stroking, and the tight grip of his own hand on his ass. An easy, intense orgasm built as he worked himself. At the very last moment, he released his cock. Free of his grip, it pulsed hard and began firing. Gray lay back, catching himself on his arms. Several thick streams landed in the center of his chest. He watched the stuff drain into the deep trench, then toward the sharp V of his hips. His cock still throbbed, pushing out the last of his orgasm.

After a deep sigh, Gray pulled himself out of his single bed and across the narrow dorm room to their shared bathroom. Flipping the water on, he waited to step into the spray, fascinated by the fresh cum clinging to his stomach. He pressed his index finger into the center of his eight-pack, delighted by the face the flesh stayed taut. Smiling, he stepped into the cold spray, watching the water chase his cum from the channel of his abs.

He thought back to Natsu and the fantasy. So caught up in this, and the feelings it brought out in him, he did not hear the soft padding feet against the tiled floor or the groan of frustration from behind him. It was not until the felt the gentle grazing of something across his ass cheeks that he realized he was not alone.

"Hey!" He shouted, turning around. "What's the idea, fish-head?!" He shoved Natsu hard in the chest, putting some distance between them. "Can't you see I was in here?!"

"Water conservation, bro!"

"Screw you! Wait your turn! I don't need your morning wood brushing all up on me!"

Natsu let his head fall back, his eyes still closed. "Worried you might enjoy it? It's okay to admit you want me, Gray. Just relax and let it—"

The ending words dissolved into a long intake of deep breath. Gray marveled at the way the other boy could sleep standing up and at the strangest times. _You are so weird…but so damned hot, too_.

Natsu's overall, toned body rippled with each deep breath, causing Gray's erection to threaten him with its return. Standing this close, he felt the strange warmth and enticing scent Natsu always seemed to radiate. He leaned in, getting a whiff of the slight musk mingled with the scent of burning pine chips. The smoothness of Natsu's skin fascinated him, as did the gentle curve of his pecs, the bright pink crowns of his nipples, the beginning indention of his lean, muscular abs. Sprouting from a groomed nest of now-damp pubic curls, Natsu's beautiful dick pulsed. A singular pearl of clear pre-cum clung to the tip of the plum-red head. Gray thought of how this might taste. Then, he caught himself.

"Gah!" He shouted, turning back into the shower. "Get out! Get out! Get OUT!"

Shaken, Natsu let out an exasperated sigh. "I'll be in bed with Mr. Cursey! Wake me when you're finished wasting water! Maybe, when we find Happy, you'll be less cranky in the mornings!"

"Happy isn't lost! He's where I told you he is! If you'd just go look for him, we'd—"

"Night, again, Gray! Water Waster," the other boy said, leaving the bathroom.

Left alone, the frustrated Fullbuster finished his shower. Still fuming, he grabbed the towel and dried his hair first. None of the anger or frustration faded as he wiped away the water from his firm chest or stomach. Both increased as he passed the towel through his damp pubic curls and over his rigid cock. Through gritted teeth, he dried his legs and tossed the towel over the rack to dry. He took a few deep breaths before going out into the other room.

Natsu lay on his stomach, the creepy brown doll with the stitched features cradled in his arms. Gray paused, taking in the curve of his ass again. Second to only one other person he could think of, and himself, the smooth cleft made him want to slide right in. Natsu turned onto his side, then his back, treating Gray to a complete picture of his body.

Thick, compact pecs rounded hard into a harder, ridged stomach. The deep slash of his navel, at the bottom of his six-pack looked inviting. Gray swallowed hard at the plump length of dick laying against one leg, more of the clear liquid oozing from the head. Each of his naked legs spread out in a V, showcasing the ripped thighs and firm calves. Even his narrow feet and plump toes were perfect. _Not as perfect as me, but perfect for somebody like him_.

In spite of himself, he let his hand drift to his erection. Just to ease the pressure, he told himself as he gave his length two long, healthy strokes. Imagining the fullness of his tongue sliding into the various crevices, he afforded himself a few more. The tightness in his balls told him he was too close to hazard trying to continue. Just as his hand left his cock, Natsu's left eye opened.

"Are you jerking off?"

"Are you high?" Gray responded with a curled upper lip. "I wasn't looking in the mirror, I was looking at you. That's not what I call primo-jerking-off material."

"Sounded like to me, you were jerking off."

"To you? Get over yourself!"

"I've jerked off before and I know the sound." Natsu sniffed. "And the smell."

"ARGH!" Gray shouted as he stalked over to their shared closet. He tore open the door. "Happy!"

A blue-gray cat stared back at him from the top of his bureau. Leaning forward, he hooked a finger under the feline's chin, causing it to purr. He heard Natsu getting to his feet behind him but did not turn around. Instead, he brought the cat out of the closet and put it on the floor. He was caught by the sight of Natsu doing deep lunges on the other side of his bed. The dimples in the other's lower back emphasized the leanness of his body. Again, his mouth went dry.

"You locked Happy in the closet!"

Natsu dropped his doll onto his bed before going into the bathroom. "No wonder you were the one to find him, then."

"Fish-head," Gray mumbled, turning back to find his clothes. "Stupid fish-head!"

Minutes later, he was dressed in dark cargo shorts and a black tank top. Near the door, he picked up his backpack and gave Natsu's bed a last look. The brown doll grinned back at him, causing him to shiver. Happy grazed his ankles. Easing the cat away from the door, he opened it and stepped out. In the hallway, he began evacuating his mind of the morning's temptations. Today, he would need to be clearheaded and focused. He shouldered his pack and started down the hallway. By the time he reached the steps, he thought forward about the morning's practice and how he would need to ace the dives if he was going to snag some sponsorships he could lord over Potter or Malfoy.

Out of the dormitory doors, he misjudged the distance he had to maneuver in and collided with a very large, very solid blond professor. The man caught him by the shoulders to keep them both from falling over. The contact made his stomach lurch, in a good way.

"Sorry, Professor Queen! Sorry!"

"Not a problem. Neither of us was hurt. Feeling a little distracted, this morning?"

"Yeah, a little. Diving practice first thing. It always gets me all fu—uh, screwed up." He cocked his head. "What are you doing over here at the dorms?"

"I'm taking Roy to breakfast." The man gave Gray's upper arm an appreciative squeeze. "You working out, Gray?"

"Coach encourages it."

"It shows. Am I going to see you in my class in the Spring?"

"Archery? I'm not sure, sir. I'm not sure I could learn much there."

"You never know when you're going to need to know how to use a bow and arrow." The man released the boy's firm arms. "I don't want to keep you but if you decide to sign up for the class, I'm very liberal with chances for _extra credit_."

Gray felt heat rising in his cheeks as the larger male stepped around him and reached for the door. A knowing smile came to his face as the blond gave him a parting wink. He gave a fleeting thought to Roy Harper and his unbelievable luck having an uncle like Professor Queen who cared enough to take him to breakfast for no reason.

He continued across the campus quadrangle to the domed area that housed the swimming pool. Inside, he found Coach Grayson waiting for him. The man wore a tight blue and black Speedo. The prominent bulge trapped in the constricting material twitched and he felt his mouth go dry. His eyes dragged themselves up the muscular plane of abdominals to the prominent pecs. Coach Grayson cocked his head to one side, unleashing a blinding smile.

"You ready to work this morning?"

"I'm always ready to work," Gray said, eyeing his gorgeous coach. He dropped his backpack nearby.

"You're going to need to focus this morning. We may have some IOC scouts here and you'll need to be working on your form, not your fans. We understand each other, Fullbuster?"

Reaching back, Gray pulled off his tank top. "We've always understood each other, Dick."

"Coach Grayson." The man said by way of correction. "We've been through this. You and I are still teacher and student and you'd do well to remember that."

"What I remember is more than a few times neither one of us cared about those titles." Gray tossed his shirt, then began working the front of his shorts loose. "You didn't care last spring at the diving competition in Star City."

"There wasn't as much riding on that competition."

"I can think of something you could be _riding_ on."

"Focus!" Dick shouted, his voice echoing through the domed structure. "This is serious."

Aware of his coach's appreciative eyes on him, in spite of the solemn statement, Gray let his shorts drop. Left in just a dark blue Speedo, he stepped out of the shorts and faced the man. Few people could withstand the charm of his streamlined physique and they both knew it.

"You ever get tired of being a tight-ass, Dick?"

"Start with flexibility stretches," the coach said, going over to the diving board. "Best to warm up your muscles so you don't pull something."

"Seems like my mind is drawing a blank on what you're talking about. Maybe you could demonstrate."

"Uh-huh. Get over here and get to work, all right? Enough of this foolishness."

"Only foolishness I'm seeing is you pretending you don't want this just as much as I do."

Coming around the man, Gray made out the prominent bulge in the Speedo growing bigger. Smiling, he continued until he could step in behind the coach. His crotch lined up with the finest ass in all of Taurus Academy. _Except maybe mine_. Looking down, he imagined his hard shaft sliding up inside of his coach. _He'd look amazing at the end of my cock_.

"Pay attention to the form," Coach Grayson said, bending at the waist. His fingers grazed the tiled floor. "You'll want to stretch out your hamstrings so they don't cramp up on you."

"I'd like to stretch something else."

Closing his eyes, the man attempting to ignore the comment and the tightness in his groin. "Please, can you be serious for ten minutes?"

"I _am_ being serious. I could stretch you good, Dick."

Reaching between the man's legs, Gray cupped the full balls, causing him to jump. In his bent-over position, the coach could do little to stop the hand from massaging him. The bulge in his Speedos became obscene in seconds. Color rose in his cheeks as he attempted to wrest himself out of the boy's insistent grasp.

"For the thousandth time, Gray, this is very inappropriate."

"I know," Gray said, his hands still moving. "That's what makes it so much fun."

Brushing the hand away, the man straightened himself. "I'm your coach. I'm supposed to be setting an example, guiding you."

"Come on, Dick. You're two years older than me." His hand slid around the man's waist, flattened on his stomach, and held him. "I can make this feel so right."

"This is wrong."

"Then, stop me," Gray said, easing his hand down until the tips of his fingers slid into the tight Lycra. "Just say the word, stop, and I'll do it." He leaned in close and let his fingers find trimmed pubic hair. "If you mean it, it won't be that hard to say."

Dick's mouth opened but nothing came from it.

Just then, the swim team arrived. Dick pushed away from the hand and the boy it belonged to. Swiping up a towel, he stepped over to the higher diving board, hoping it would hide his bulging swimsuit. Gray watched him with an amused smile. Hands back on his hips, he watched the swim team come in and begin stripping down. Their light blue tracksuits revealed a variety of bodies but a singular cut of tight, ocean blue Speedos.

At the same time, Sasuke entered, dressed in his school uniform. The top buttons of his school uniform were undone, exposing his milk-white torso. His arrival brought an end to any further flirtation Gray might have had with Coach Grayson. Even if his inappropriate touching remained between the two of them, he found he could not focus on anyone else. More than a few pairs of eyes followed the dark-haired student to his usual spot in the stands. _The unspeakable things I would do to you are endless but they would start with getting you out of that uniform_.

"Let's get you started," Coach Grayson said, drawing his student's focus back to diving. "Run through the practice dives. Focus on your form, not on the technical, for now."

Gray climbed the ladder of the solid platform, making sure he took every rung with efficiency and care. This helped draw the attention of the swim team and whoever else might be looking. On his approach, he took deliberate steps which hardened his lower abs. He assumed a position near the edge of the platform. Bending at the waist, he flattened his palms and began lifting his feet up into the air. When his body was a perfect parallel to the bright blue stripe on the wall behind him, he pushed off. He spun once, turned head first toward the water, brought his arms together, and knifed the surface of the pool.

Surfacing, he found many of the swim team looking in his general direction, some with appreciation and others with envy. Since many members of the team were vying for Sasuke's attention, he decided on a much more direct approach to drawing focus back where it should have been. _On me, of course_.

Choosing the springboard, he went to the end and stood with his back to the water. For this dive, his arms needed to be above his head, held in an H position. This dive forced him to tighten his stomach muscles. Standing on the edge of the board, he began energizing the board. Making sure he did not pull too far back with his shoulders, he brought his arms up. In the T position, he pushed off the board. In the air, his legs came up above his head. His lean form straightened. Both hands came together seconds before he hit the water.

"Work on the board distance," Coach Grayson shouted as Gray came out of the pool. "Further is better. Right now, you're too close and that cutaway could be disastrous."

"I got it, Dick," Gray muttered, reaching down to adjust his crotch. "My pike position is perfect, by the way, in case you missed it." He smiled. "Which, I doubt you did."

Going back up the ladder, Gray felt Sasuke's eyes on him. On the way up, he fantasized about ruffling Sasuke's careful composure any way he could. Tearing off his clothes, pinning him to the wall, and giving him a good, long, hard fuck occupied his mind as he got into position. Facing forward, he brought his arms up. Just after launching out, he rotated backwards toward the board, his body frozen in mid-air for what seemed like several minutes. Knifing into the water, he felt the immediate drag on his swimsuit. In spite of it being tied as tight as he could manage, his swollen cock made it difficult to keep it tight. The knowledge Sasuke watched his entire dive routine kept him hard.

Coming out of the shallow end, Gray made certain Sasuke's gaze stayed on him while he adjusted the front of his suit. It stayed with him until Gray reached the ladder again. There, he found himself substituted for the new arrival of Coach Laxus and his _Thunder Legion_. They were the school's unbeaten football team even though half of them also manned the wrestling team. The beefy Legionnaires came every Thursday for resistance training.

Conner Kent's gray track suit covered a black Speedo stretched tight on his trim hips. Just as built and just as handsome, Conner's twin, Match, struck a similar figure. Kiba and Ron Weasley revealed the same before beginning squats. Natsu gave him a goofy salute before dropping into the same position. Gray took it all in, fascinated by their size, their coordination, and their physical prowess. The only downside was, they took the focus from him.

On the end of the muscular line of males stood the object of Sasuke's attention. Clad in a bulging orange Speedo, Naruto's sun-kissed skin looked almost gold under the diffused sunshine coming through the skylight. Crystal blue eyes and a wide, genuine smile paired with spiky golden hair to give him an ethereal quality. Devoid of his tracksuit, his body's perfect proportions told of his dedication to his sports. Big muscles, a tight six-pack bulging with power, and column-like legs would have drawn anyone's attention.

Naruto held onto one arm with the other pressed against its length. He bent and pulled, dipped and flexed to loosen the compact muscles in his bulky torso. Every movement of his broad body drew more and more of Sasuke's attention away from Gray.

Deciding to take back the spotlight, he shook his head as he made for the prep shower. The loud splash of water on the tile drew moderate attention before he stepped into it. Under the auspice of rinsing the chlorine from his body, he made sure to bend at the waist, flex his beautiful backside, and run his hands over his torso more than a few times. This drew Conner's attention almost right away, giving Gray a sudden boost of confidence.

Turning toward the Legionnaires, he adjusted he front of his suit. This got a knowing smile from Seamus Finnegan, who elbowed Kiba. Both boys turned their attention to Gray, who rewarded them with a swipe of his thumb over his right nipple. He knew what they were looking at and he wanted to make sure they had something interesting to see.

His walk to the diving board ladder drew the others' gaze. Even the blond bruiser in the orange watched him climb to the top, every rung packing the front of his suit a bit more. By the time he reached the top, Laxus' _Thunder Legion_ could look nowhere else but to him. Along the running track, _The Atlanteans_ , Garth's junior team, gathered along the railing, knowing this was going to be something to see.

_Everyone's eyes are right where they need to be_ , Gray told himself. _The true star of today's show is me and my awesome body_. Dick stood next to the lowest diving board, hands on his hips. The front of his Speedo bulged with what Gray knew to be more than just pride in his diving ability. An image of his coach standing naked on the board caused his suit to grow very tight, even as he moved into position.

He reveled in their attention as he raised his arms. Before moving to the end of the board, he afforded a glance to where Dick stood on the placement blocks again, hands on his hips, Speedo bulging with what Gray thought was more than pride in his diving ability. He had the brief thought of Coach Grayson naked, causing his own suit to grow very, very tight against his body. _Keep telling yourself you don't want me with every part of your being. If you repeat it enough times, maybe you'll stop tenting your suit every time I'm in your line of sight_. He smiled before bringing his arms up into an H position.

Launching himself from the board, he held one arm out while tucked the other in against his body. The first spin angled him away from the edge of the platform, allowing his body to tuck in, then spring out. Slicing into the water dragged his Speedo low on his hips, exposing more of his prominent V and the hint of his rounded ass.

Moments later, he emerged to the sound of raucous applause, causing his cock to swell even more. Sasuke's eyes stayed on him as he swam to the edge of the pool. Lifting himself out of the water, he felt those eyes boring into him, devouring him. Out of the water, Gray made it a point to adjust the front of his swimsuit, to move his long-like erection around. He began to walk toward Sasuke, the confident sway of his hips pushing his Speedo down further.

Gray's gaze stayed locked on Sasuke, forcing the other boy's heartbeat and breathing to race. Sasuke began to squirm. At the corner of the pool, hands on his hips, Naruto's beefy body flexed in every way it could. Gray could appreciate the boy's form, even the beautiful package he presented but there was a reason why Naruto was a finisher for the wrestling team, a line-backer for the football team, and all around eye-candy. He had no sense of his body or how to draw the right kind of attention, the sort Gray know drew from a very anxious Sasuke.

_Total victory_ , Gray thought, noticing the rather nice erection in Sasuke's straining trousers. _Even if the Clueless Wonder has no idea we're even competing with one another._ Sasuke attempted to hide his excitement with his books. _Cute_.

"Great job," Dick said, hooking an arm around Gray's shoulder. "I'm proud of that form! Very professional! Keep at it and you'll finish higher with the judges."

Gray pulled his coach into a close side-hug. "I'd rather finish lower with you," he muttered, his hand wandering down to the man's crotch.

"I think that's enough of that," Coach Grayson said, removing the hand with some effort on both their parts. "I thought we agreed not to do this in public."

"You did. I never said anything."

The coach turned them both toward the locker room, intent on leaving the pool area for a more private place. Before he could, however, the door opened and a campus security officer came in. His handsome face exploded in a smile upon seeing Dick.

Jordan Parrish had close-cut brown hair, a smooth face with a hard jawline, and eyebrows raised just high enough to look innocent . He had a lean, tight body that benefited from rigorous running and resistance training. He held out his hand. Instead of taking it, Dick took hold of one shoulder, bringing him into a tight hug. After a few seconds, the other man returned the gesture.

Gray felt a twinge of jealousy being planted in his chest. It blossomed when he recognized the clear looks of lustful appreciation the officer gave Dick, who still wore only a Speedo. Upon recognizing the look for himself, the coach's face colored a dull red.

"Could I see you outside for a minute?" Dick agreed.

Right away, two younger boys rushed forward, surrounding Gray. The brunette reached him first, an energetic smile on his face. Shaggy black hair fell into his face and his small but muscular body made quite an impression. He wore only a pair of board shorts and slip-on sandals, no shirt, allowing for a full-on view of his well-defined pecs, six-pack abs, and a hint of his V-shaped torso. His legs also bulged with well-formed muscle. 

"That was a great dive!"

"Thanks, little man," Gray said, putting his hands on his hips.

"Mind if we get some photos?" A second boy asked, holding up an expensive camera. "Just a few, maybe you posing?"

"Posing, huh?"

"For the school website."

"I guess we could do a few before I have to get to class."

Knowing what this was really about, Gray led the boys over to the lower diving board. He waited for them to get into position on the edge to step up onto the board. Like Dick on the placement blocks, he made sure he stood at his peak height before angling his torso toward the boys. Colin snapped off a quick succession of photos as he moved into a diving position. Just for the sake of the thrill it brought him, Gray gave the little pervs the thrill they wanted as he grabbed the front of his bulging suit. Making sure he outlined his hard cock, he even threw in a smile. Romeo's stocky, compact body all but vibrated with glee. Colin showed amazing restraint, managing to snap off another series of shots before Gray stepped off the board and into the water.

"Have any interest in diving?" Gray asked, taking hold of Romeo's hand. He brought it to the center of his own stomach, feeling the boy's stunned reaction in the stiff fingers. "You have to have a hard core. Feel that? The tense muscle group, there?"

The brunette gave a soundless nod. His palm flattened against Gray's stomach. "Hot."

"Damned right it is," Gray said, his voice low and husky.

Romeo liked seeing the older boy flex his lean torso. It turned him on to have his hands gliding over the moving muscle, feeling it contract and release against his palm. Gray did not mind showing off his incredible physique to such an appreciative admire, either. Running his hands up the rock-hard abs, the younger boy's arousal was more than evident. His face became flushed when he neared the lower portion of the eight-pack, the part nearest the Speedo waistband. Gray's breathing increased at this sort of proximity, as well.

_As bold and brash as this little fucker was, it was almost a sure thing he'd be a great little fuck-buddy. Nice, tight little body, too. I think I should get onto making him my latest bed-partner as soon as the opportunity presents itself._

"This is great," Romeo gushed.

"Yeah," Colin said, trying for a more explicit shot as Gray reached into his suit to adjust his swollen cock. "Could you hold that pose, there?"

Knowing what the kid was after, Gray considered letting him have the shot of the most sought-after dick in all of Taurus Academy but seeing a scowling Sasuke staring back at him made him think twice.

"Maybe we'd better call it a day, all right, boys?" He said, instead. "Unless you'd like to come back to my room later in the evening?" He directed this invitation to Romeo. "See if we can't trade some _shots_ back and forth?"

Picking up on the innuendo, Colin took hold of Romeo's arm and pulled him toward the exit. "We have something we need to do." He gave Gray a stern gaze before leaving with his friend, who offered a knowing smile and a parting wave.

"Kids," Gray said, shaking his head as he sauntered toward the locker room.

Once inside, he went to his locker. When he opened it, he found his underwear missing – again. Various pieces of his clothing had been taken, of late, and Gray thought he knew what they were being used for. It had not escaped his notice, the missing items tended to be his riper clothing, the pieces which soaked up his sweat. He imagined some hunky admirer sprawled out somewhere, jerking off to his worn underwear. His thoughts then shifted to his personal stalker, Colin, a much more likely candidate for the theft. He would need to raise this issue with the kid and soon. Just then, Kiba limped inside, one hand holding his back. Both Colin and Romeo came in with him, each one supporting an arm.

"What happened?" Gray asked, turning to face him.

"I think I must have pulled something," the other boy said, limping over to one of the benches. "I felt it give when I came down the stairs."

Colin and Romeo helped Kiba over to a nearby bench. Right away, they began lavishing attention on the other boy. While Colin helped him into a sitting position, Romeo began rubbing his shoulders. Neither boy asked for such leeway, they just assumed it was theirs to take. Gray watched as the standing boy worked his hands over the lean, straining muscles while Colin took more than a few of some not-so-discrete photos of the blatant manhandling of Kiba's body.

Romeo massaged Kiba's shoulders, all while talking to him in low, even tones. As his hands moved over the sore flesh, he manipulated the larger boy's body down on the bench. Impressed, Gray watched as the rough, gentle fingers worked into the soft tissue between the shoulders, into the middle of Kiba's back, then further down. Colin caught the moment Romeo's fingers brushed the top of the boy's Speedo, the moment he brought it down, and the first exposure of the beefy footballer's tight, bubble butt. Gray smiled. I have the perfect cure for this kind of thing, a good hard fuck.

Still in his Speedo, Coach Grayson came inside, startling Gray from his fantasy. Dick was followed by two blue-haired young men. The one to the right had an intricate face tattoo on the left side of his face. He looked rather innocent but with a devilish quality to him. Like Gray, he had a slender build and a defined eight-pack of smooth, lean muscle. The boy on the left appeared much more reserved, not saying anything with his mouth but allowing his eyes to wander Gray's entire body. Just a few inches shorter than he was, he could see the boy's inquisitive eyes take him in. _Like everybody else does_.

"We're heard all about you," the boy to the left of the coach said. "We've seen all your matches, even the state championship bouts. They were great."

"Thanks," Gray said, eyeing their identical physiques. "Who are you guys?"

"I'm Jellal," the boy on the right said. "This is my brother, Mystigan."

"Good to meet you both," Gray said, unable to pull his eyes away from the unbelievable twin bodies on either side of his coach.

"We should get a picture," Coach Grayson told them.

He lined the three up with Gray in the middle. Colin rushed over from a now-relaxed Kiba, who was still being worked over by Romeo.

As Colin lined up the shot, one of the twins' hands strayed down and groped Gray's ass. With agonizing slowness, it slipped lower, cupping the fullness of the first cheek, then the other. Feeling violated in the best way, Gray realized he could not stop what was happening without making a scene. The hand continued to move, thrilling him and bringing his cock to life.

The hand slipped inside his suit, touching bare flesh. The outrageousness of the gesture, the boldness of it, prompted him to say something about it but before any words could form, the hand gripped him tighter and Jellal leaned closer.

"Stand up straight."

"Right," Colin said, making a rising gesture with his hand. "Square shoulders and tilt your head."

Moving into a more upright position, Gray felt the hand cup his ass cheek even tighter, the light pressure building. Helpless to stop himself being used for some kid's cheap thrill, he had no choice but let this all play out. It had to be prank, he told himself. Just then, the hand closed even tighter, causing Gray's cock to throb with unexpected pleasure. He found himself helpless to stop the low groan that came from deep in his chest. To his relief, the sound was muffled by an enthusiastic Coach Grayson.

"All right everyone," the man said. "Cheese!"

Colin started snapping photos.

The hand squeezed again. Gray's cock throbbed. A second squeeze and his whole body began vibrating with the thrill of helpless pleasure. A third squeeze and his cock began spewing thick torrents of cum into the front of his swimsuit.

Colin's timing could not have been more perfect. The entire thing would be immortalized on the blond's camera, which was aimed right at Gray.

***


End file.
